ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mark XIII
|B2 = |B3 = }} |image = |based = None |appearances = Iron Man 3 |continuity = Marvel Cinematics Universe (Earth-199999) |creator = Tony Stark |user = Tony Stark |affiliations = Iron Legion Hall of Armors |markno = Mark XIII |codename = None |class = Advanced Iron Man Suit |type = Velocity Suit Prototype |armorcolor = Black With Silver Plates |height = User's Height |status = Destroyed |color = #800517 |power = Vibranium Arc Reactor Mark II |equipment = Armor Gauntlet Armor Boots |systems = J.A.R.V.I.S. OS Status System Propulsion System |weapons = Repulsors (Repulsion Mark I) Unibeam (Chest Repulsor) Missiles Mini-Guns (2) Flares |composition = Aluminum and Titanium Steel Plating |capabilities = High Altitude and High Speed Flight Pressure Resistance Agility |specialfeats = Preliminary Chest Plate New Armor Composition Advanced Donning System |weightlvl = -- |strengthlvl = -- |predecessor = Mark X |successor = Mark XIX - Tiger |preceded = Mark XII |followed = Mark XIV }} The Mark XIII (Mark 13), was the fourth Advanced Iron Man Suit, and was the thirteenth suit created and built by Tony Stark, after the successful completion of the Mark XII, sometime after the events of The Avengers. It was featured in the movie Iron Man 3 and made its debut when Tony ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to initiate the "House Party Protocol", in which it was activated along with all the other suits to aid Tony in his battle against Aldrich Killian. This was also was the first suit to feature a rectangular design chest piece for its Arc Reactor. Armor Design The Mark XIII design is streamlined, built for aerodynamic flight potential. The modified rectangular arc reactor provides it with enough power to achieve flight and have maneuverability over other suits. It resembles the original basic suits in overall design, only being black with silver plates and having a different reactor core. It is also notable for having lighter armor than previous incarnations of the design, utilizing aluminum and titanium steel over the original composites from the earlier designs. Armor Capabilities Flight Like all the previous Mark armors (except the Mark I), the Mark XIII is capable of flight. This suit can fly much faster and more aerodynamically than its predecessors. Donning System The Mark XIII, along with all the other newly built Mark suits, uses a more advanced technology that was based off on the Mark VII's technology, which is able to wrap itself around Tony's body, without the aid of robotic arms or any external mechanicals. It can flexibly open itself to allow Tony to enter into the suit and automatically wrap itself around him, anywhere at any time, much like the Mark XLII's technology and the other newly built Mark suits'. Armor Features New Arc Reactor The armor features a unique rectangular arc reactor, which can't be found in the previous armors. Weaponry Repulsors The Mark XIII has standard based Repulsors. Unibeam The Mark XIII has a vertical rectangular shaped Unibeam powered by the new and improved Vibranium Arc Reactor Mark II. It has a high power output, and is colored light blue with a glow coming from the Arc Reactor built into the armor's chest piece. Missiles Numerous miniature air-to-air missiles are housed in the shoulder pods, which are a part of the detachable backpack. The shoulder pods house miniature missiles and can fire up to 92 missiles at once. More missiles are located inside the legs, presumably for air-to-ground attack when flying horizontally over a target. Mini-guns This armor is equipped with a minigun on each of its gauntlets, just like the Mark XVIII, Mark XXII, '''and '''War machine Armor Mark II/Iron Patriot Flares This armor contained numerous infrared flares, another feature common with its predecessors. History Before Iron Man 3 'The Iron Legion and Creation' Sometime after the Battle of New York, Tony, who was haunted by what happened in New York, got obsessed with making more Iron Man suits. One of them was the Mark XIII. Completion and Storage After creating the Mark XIII suit, he kept it under his house in the place called the Hall of Armors, in where he kept all the other Mark suits that he had created one after the other except for the original 7 Mark Armors. After he was finished creating the Mark Mark XIII, he pursued to creating the next Mark suit, which was the Mark XIV. Iron Man 3 'Malibu Raid' When Tony's Malibu Mansion was raided, and later destroyed, the Mark XIII along with the rest of the Iron Legion was still stored safely within the Hall of Armors Extension, as it was left undamaged during the attack. The chamber was still intact, completely sealed, and concealed from view. This was part of Stark's plan, in which the Iron Legion was to be used later after he uncovered the truth behind the Mandarin and A.I.M. Activation of the "House Party Protocol" The Mark XIII was activated by J.A.R.V.I.S. along with all the other armors in the basement of Tony's Malibu Mansion, under the order of the House Party Protocol issued by Tony. It then flew out of the Hall of Armors and went towards the Roxxon Oil Rig, together with the other 34 armors. Tony then orders J.A.R.V.I.S. to "Target Extremis heat signatures. Disable with extreme prejudice.", J.A.R.V.I.S. responds by saying "Yes sir!", which echoes out through all of the suits, including the Mark XIII. The armor then starts targeting and attacking the Extremis Soldiers. It fights them off during the ongoing battle with help of the other armors. The armor was presumed to have fought and killed several Extremis Soldiers during the fight, as it was one of the last 21 armors left standing and succeeded in eliminating the remaining extremis forces with the help of the other Iron Legion armors. The Mark XIII then resumes to flying around the oil rig in the aftermath of the battle. "Clean Slate Protocol" The Mark XIII was then detonated by J.A.R.V.I.S. for fireworks along with the other 20 armors, under Tony's order of the "Clean Slate Protocol". This was to show Tony's devotion to his girlfriend, Pepper Potts. It was the 12th suit to detonate. Other Media Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Notes * There are no current notes available on this topic, as of the moment. Trivia * This is the first armor to have a rectangular Arc Reactor on its chest piece. A feature that would be the base design for future armors in the Iron Legion. * This is the first and only armor to have aluminum and titanium steel armor plates. * This is the fastest suit among any of its predecessors, but it would soon be succeeded by much faster armors such as the Mark XIX, Mark XXXI '''and '''Mark XL. * This is the fourth fastest suit, the first being the Mark XL, the second being the Mark XXXI, and the third being the Mark XIX. Gallery Photo(38).jpg|The Mark XIII, an Advanced Iron Man Suit, shown in full view. Photo(91).JPG Photo(635).JPG Mark 13.JPG 38.jpeg 39.jpeg 13.jpg References * There are no References to display. External Links * * * ---- Category:Iron Legion Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Technology Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Advanced Iron Man Suits Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Marvel Universe Category:Armors Category:Earth-199999 Category:Earth-199999 Technology Category:Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Category:Clean Slate Protocol Category:Prototype Flight Armor Category:Prototype Suits Category:Destroyed Armors